Here With Me
by DaiChansLady
Summary: A sad Tom and oblivious crew and alien interference
1. Chapter 1

Here With Me  
  
I do not, will not and could not own these great characters as much as I would like to. I gain no money from this story, but I would like to gain reviews. The song is Here With Me by Michelle Branch.  
  
I keep listening to this song on the way to work and finally decided that I had to write a story that it inspired.  
  
Tom is unhappy and none of the crew seem to notice that he is slowly redrawing from them. It takes an alien outsider to point out what a treasure they are gradually loosing. Can they bring Tom back or have they lost him forever?  
  
It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you've gone things will never be the same again  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
Believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
You know that silence is loud when all your hear is you heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
Believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
I will never forget that look upon your face  
  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
Believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
Tom looked out at the star field and sighed. Things were not going well at the moment. The shifts he had been pulling had taken up most of his time and he badly needed sleep. Chakotay had been on his back at work for poor attitude and they had been bickering at home too.  
  
Running his hands through his hair, he shook his head sadly. It always happened, just as his life got good everything came tumbling down around his ears. He should have known, it happened at Caldik Prime, again when he had joined the Maquis, and now again as he fell helplessly in love.  
  
Depressed, he slowly took in the room before him, the people happy and laughing with each other, couples dancing closely together.  
  
He could see the Captain talking animatedly with the Ambassador from Prixhan, the smile gracing her face as the Ambassador lent in to gesture to the table before them. Muted laughter as Neelix approached with a towering dessert, that looked more like and statue than an edible masterpiece.  
  
Glancing to his left, he could see Chakotay chatting with Katlina and Rosnie, two of the diplomatic representatives that had come to attend the party. Tom stared at his lover as he discussed who knew what with the two ladies. He looked good. The outfit Tom had picked out earlier really suited him, showing off his broad chest and slim waist. The colours drawing out Chakotay's natural tan, making him look suave and sophisticated, as Tom joked an hour ago, back in their quarters. Just before the fight, that had left him in this depressed mood. He couldn't even recall what they had fought about, but it left him with plenty of questions.  
  
Did he really want to continue his relationship with Cha if they were always fighting? Could he really cope alone if he did break it off? Cha was so distant lately, missing dinners in favour of completing work that could have been left for a week or two, breaking dates in the holodeck to have coffee with the Captain. If Tom had been a jealous man he would have though Cha was having an affair, but he trusted him, heart and soul. Even if they were both slowly breaking.  
  
Rising slowly Tom headed to the door, glancing sadly at Chakotay, who hadn't even realised he'd completely ignored Tom the entire time they had been at the party. Exiting, Tom headed back to his quarters, unaware of the concerned gaze that followed him out the door.  
  
Kellen, one of the diplomats, who had come mainly to observe the crew of Voyager, had been paying close attention to the blonde pilot, sensing his unhappy state. Why such a beautiful creature would be unhappy was a mystery to him. If he knew such a man, he would move heaven and earth to keep him happy.  
  
Apologising to one of the crewmembers he had been talking to, he excused himself and followed the pilot out the door. He would speak to Tom and find out what had upset him so and if he could offer his humble services to rectify the problem.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Here With Me

I do not, will not and could not own these great characters as much as I would like to. I gain no money from this story, but I would like to gain reviews.

Tom is unhappy and none of the crew seem to notice that he is slowly withdrawing from them. It takes an alien outsider to point out what a treasure they are gradually loosing. Can they bring Tom back or have they lost him forever?

Walking to his quarters, Tom felt the depression take him. He couldn't go back there, Cha's presence was so loud in their rooms and he needed to be alone. He needed time to steady himself, somewhere where people were not. Looking at his surroundings, he found that his feet had taken him to deck two. No one came here, except Tom, it was almost as if this part of the ship belonged solely to him. Walking to the door at the end of the corridor, he watched as it slid slowly back, a gentle swish of air at the parting, revealing a darkened room, lit only by the stars outside.

Settling himself down on one of the seats in the observation lounge, Tom allowed his misery to take him. Tears that he had been repressed, slowly ran down his cheeks, and yet he uttered hardly a sound. The pain was his alone. He had always coped with it alone, and always would. God, but it hurt. It felt as if his heart was being crushed, the weight of his misery, pressing down on him.

So focused on trying to quieten the sobs that broke loose, he didn't hear the doors part, allowing a figure to enter. In fact the first clue that there was someone else in the room, was the hand on his shoulder

Leaping off the seat, Tom whirled around, only to find himself face to face with one of the diplomats that they had been trading with. Taking a steadying breath, he wiped the tears from his face and tried to put on a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Said the man.

"It's ok, I was in my own world for a moment. Can I help you with anything?" Tom asked, hoping that this individual would just leave him be.

"Why is it such a sad world, that it makes you cry?"

"Er…I'm sorry, but I don't see how that's any of your business." Said Tom trying to remain polite. Exactly who was this man anyway? And what business was it of his?

"No I am sorry, I did not mean to pry into your affairs. I was just concerned, I wanted to know what would make a beautiful man like yourself so upset." He replied, his hands raised in apology.

"Who are you?" Asked Tom, clearly puzzled as to why this man seemed to be hitting on him.

"My name is Kellen Airrider. I felt your sadness at the party and followed you down here. My people do not like to see anyone in pain, I just want to help you, if you would allow me the honour of hearing what has caused you so much anguish."

Shaking his head, Tom ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks for your concern but I'm fine. I just wanted some time to myself. It has been a busy week. I just needed some time to myself."

"But that is not the only reason," stated Kellen, "I know this. My race has the gift of telepathy and empathy, I can feel your pain, and it is like a spectre that hangs over you, dimming your light."

Looking at Kellen in surprise, Tom ran a hand through his hair. " I, I don't, it's just…" he said, his breath shuddering, "I'm fine, really, please, just don't, I'm fine"

Seeing the pain in Tom's blue eyes, Kellen slowly lead Tom over the couches. "You, my friend, are not fine. You suffer in silence, under the mistaken belief that you deserve to, and that you do not deserve to be happy, at least without paying some painful price." Pushing Tom down onto the seat, Kellen sat beside him.

"It is not true you know," Kellen continued, "everyone deserves to have happiness, to be content, to be free from suffering. Please, let me help you."

Nodding, Tom raised his head, jerking slightly when a hand cupped his face. Why could this man see into him, see everything that he was hiding. He knew that it couldn't be just the telepathy, he always had strong barriers in place. And why did he want to talk to this man?

"Let me see your pain." Asked Kellen, his green eyes pleading with Tom's.

Transfixed, Tom nodded again and felt himself slowly pulled into those eyes, his pain reflected back in them. Memories washed over him, the academy, Caldik Prime, the Maquis, meeting his best friend, meeting new friends, new enemies, a million emotions swept over him. Finally it ended and Tom heard himself sobbing.

"Shhh." A voice murmured, a hand brushing his hair back from his face, "let it go, shhhh. Rest.

Surrendering Tom allowed himself to fall into the sleepless void, warn out.

Looking down at the blond man who had given in to his exhaustion, Kellen vowed to help this gentle soul. "You have seen much my friend, now it is time for everyone to see the light the resides in you so brightly."


End file.
